Bella and Emmett reunite
by Rose Hathaway9
Summary: Emmett is almost killed by a bear but saved by rosalie and is turned.Bella goes to look for Emmett but is turned.What happens when they see each other in Forks,Washington 100 years later. First fanfic story. Please R&R!
1. tragedy

(THIRD PERSON) All was hectic at the McCarty household. Father and Bella's brother Emmett where gathering supplies for hunting trip for Christmas dinner. Bella and her mother where cleaning the household and cooking side dishes for the Christmas dinner. After the men left and Bella and her mom finished there work Bella decided to go to the town shop to buy her family gifts. Little did she know that she would never be able to give Emmett his gift.

Emmett's' POV

My father and I have been hunting for about three hours and have found nothing.

"Father, can we go home" I complained. My feet where killing me and I wanted to go see Bella. "We can always buy meat from the market", I stopped there knowing my father was getting annoyed.

"No!" he said firmly. "We promised the ladies we would bring home a fresh kill and I will not go back on my wo…". Then all of the sudden I heard a roar from behind me. I turned around and saw a huge black bear heading strait for me. "FATHER HELP ME!" I screamed! He tried shooting the bear but missed each time until he was out of ammo.

I saw my father couldn't save me so I said "Take care of Bella and mom for me and tell them I love them". When I turned around the last thing I saw was the bear charging at me. I heard a distant scream of pain, then everything went black…………….

Rosalie's POV

I was out hunting when I heard a scream of pain, then the sent hit me. The sent could only be human blood. It smelt as sweet as grapes and as fresh as flowers. As I finally found the source the seen in front of me was shocking. There was a man in his late teens being mulled by a bear. Without even knowing what I was doing I pulled the bear off the boy, drained him, and throw him to the side. Then I picked up the human, took a deep breath, and ran as fast as I could run to my father Carlisle.

The run was excruciating! I was so tempted to bend down and just taste it but a voice in the back of my mind was telling me it was wrong and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. As I was fighting my thirst I could hear this poor boys heart slowing and he was almost as cold as me! All the signs of death I thought to myself. The only thing that kept be from draining this boy was the innocent look on his face only a newborn baby could have. As I drew nearer to the house I could hear my family. "Rosalie what is wrong? Your emotions are full of pity, love, and desperation." My brother Jasper said in panic. "What is wrong is that I just found this human being mulled by a bear and I'm not sure how long I can go until I drain him dry." I growled between my teeth using the last of my air supply. As I was talking Carlisle walked into the room with a doctor bag and set up table for the poor boy in my arms. "Give him to me Rosalie." I didn't move afraid I would lose control ands kill the boy. "I am proud of you but if you don't he will die from loss of blood and injury." I finally spoke, "I cant Carlisle, I'm afraid I may lose control and kill him" I said aloud this time. "Edward fetch the boy for me please." After he said this Edward, my oldest brother walked took the boy slowly and carefully from my bloody arms. After gently laying the baby faced boy on the table Edward left the room because even a vampire as old as him has trouble being around openly flowing human blood. "I'm afraid the only way to save this human is to change him or he will die." Carlisle said with pity, sorrow, and sadness in his eyes. "Please don't let him die Carlisle. I think I love him!" I couldn't believe I just said that, I thought to myself. Carlisle now looked as shocked as me. "I will change him if he means that much to you." Carlisle replied. "He does" I swore to him. With that Carlisle bit down on my baby faced love and the change began. Emmett's POV - I woke up thinking I was dead but then I felt an excruciating pain in my arm! This as too much pain for heaven and hell put together! I started to scream bloody murder for what could have been hours, days, or even minutes. I can't even describe the pain! I started yelling for someone to kill me but no one ever did! I could feel my heart beating in my chest and my skin turn an unnatural cold! A sweat woman's voice kept telling me it was almost over but in never did end. Then slowly the pain weared down and finally came to a stop. When I opened my eyes three beautiful women and three handsome men stood before me………


	2. new families and new love

Bella's POV

As I arrived at my house I saw that the town sheriff was there and I don't think it was just for a friendly visit. I ran into the house nearly dropping my bags of presents in panic as I saw my mother and father crying on the couch. I was panicked because I never saw my dad cry before. I ran to my parents "What is wrong" I begged them to tell me! "Tell me please" I screamed! "Bella, while Emmett and me were hunting a bear attacked us. It was closer to Emmett so it went after him first. I tried to save him but there was no hope!" after father finished he and mother broke down crying again.

I was too shocked to cry. How could father do this? How could he leave Emmett alone to face the bear? Where is Emmett's body at? How could Emmett leave me? All of these questions ran through my mind at once!

All of the sudden I was on the ground gasping for air! "help me, I cant breath!" I gasped! The town sheriff picked me up bridal stile and ran me to his car. We have a panic attack 18 year old female at 2807 Hale Drive! I am driving her to the hospital so get prepared!" He said into his radio.

I still couldn't breathe when we arrived at the hospital. Sheriff lifted me up and set me down on a hospital bed. The doctors hooked something up to my mouth and I could breathe again! Then I remembered why I had the panic attack in the first place. The truth that settled into my memory was too much too bare. I decided the pain was too much too bare and that it would all be easier if I was unconscious so I slowly fell into unconsciousness…….

Emmett's POV

The six strangers were staring at me with amber brown eyes. I finally after a strange moment began to stand, expecting pain since I was just attacked by a bear, but found in was as if it never happened at all! "How am I alive?" I asked after a moment. The oldest of the six stood and said "I am Carlisle, and this is my family. We are all vampires but we hunt animals instead of humans. My daughter Rosalie was out hunting when she found you being attacked by a bear. She brought you here so that I could save you but it was too late. The only way to save you was to turn you into a vampire like us. Does that answer your question?" "yes it does and a lot more but I still have one more question. Can I go back to my family?" I asked hopefully. "No, it is too dangerous!" Carlisle said in a firm voice much like my father's. where will I stay, I thought to myself? "With us of coerce!" said the oldest son who's name I do not know. He said that as if he read my mind, I thought. (AN=GUESS WHO THAT IS) "That's because I did. It is my power. Alice over there can see the future. And jasper can feel and control the emotions around him. Carlisle is our father and Esme is our mother, and I guess you know Rosalie. I am Edward by the way." If I was human this would have been a lot to process but with my new vampire mind I processed it without any trouble. That was when I noticed Rosalie looking at me. I met her gaze and said "thank you for saving me Rosalie." "your welcome. What is your name by the way?" "my name is Emmett McCarty." I said with pride.

"Sole mates" Edward said! "What do you mean Edward" "I mean you and Emmett are sole mates" he said.

"Hey Alice what is that vision I just saw throw your thoughts?" Edward said like he was trying to prove a point.

"It was of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding" Alice replied practically jumping with joy.

"and when is that wedding going to be Alice"? he asked.

"in exactly three months" she squealed!

"do you too love each other" Esme asked?

"yes" we said in union.

"Jasper" they said for confirmation.

"they do" he replied. "Then it is final." Carlisle said.

Bella's POV

I woke up in a very well lit room. I heard a beeping sound that was annoying the hell out of me. As I opened my eyes I could see my mother standing over me crying. When she saw I was awake she tossed her arms over me and hugged me. "Hey mom, its ok I'm ok" I chanted over and over until dad came into the room with dried tears on his face. "hey dad, are you ok?" I asked though I already knew the answer by looking at his face. " Yes honey, I'm ok " he lied.

"I want to go home "I wined.

"we do to Bella " said both of my parents in union.

AT HOME

All night I could hear my mother and father's cries.

I can't take it anymore, I thought to myself. I'm going to go get my brother body from the woods so we can have cloture, I decided.

I got a piece of paper and wrote on it :

Dear mom and dad,

I cant stand your tears anymore! I am going to try to find Emmett's body so we can all have closer. I will be back by morning.  
~LOVE BELLA~ 

After placing the note on my pillow I tied a rope to my window and began climbing down. As I hit the ground I took off running to the peace of the woods my father said they where attacked on.

After wondering throw the woods for over an hour she found the spot. But instead of a dead Emmett I found a dead bear. Emmett may have gotten away!

I started off the way home to tell my parents the important news when I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around to see what made that sound and saw a man maybe one year older than me. He had a very handsome face and had a very nice body.

"Are you alright?" I asked, walking up to him until I was directly in front of him.

"I am but you are currently not" he replied in a seductive voice.

Before I could ask him what he meant by that he exposed my neck and bit down, hard.

I screamed in pain as he sucked in deeply. As this continued I kept feeling weaker and weaker until I barley had enough strength to keep my eyes open when he suddenly stopped.

"I am so sorry! I had to do it or I will go crazy! I am sorry for the pain you are about to feel!" as he finished his apology I started to feel this indescribable pain in my neck! I started to scream for what felt like days! Finally the pain began to wear down and after a little while stop completely. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the boy that attacked me on that horrid night.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" I could only nod slightly. "When first of all I am a vampire and so are you! You now have super strength and super speed. You may have other powers but that is a different subject. You will have an uncontrollable bloodlust for about a year. Do you smell that sent in the air?" "Yes, but it doesn't smell good that bear on the other hand does." I replied

"well it seems that problem is already token care of, so are you aright?" the boy asked with concern. "yes I am quite alright considering the circumstances." "I am very sorry about that you know?" "No not that, my brother was attacked by that bear and his body is gone. The bear may have ate him or even if he did make it away he would have starved too death by now" I said in a depressing voice.

"Well we should get home to my coven so I can explain you and hope they don't kill me" he said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I will be good" I joked.

"Race you!" I yelled as I darted ahead of him. "By the way, what is your name"? I asked him. "My name is Jacob" (AN=coincident) "I'm Bella" during our conversation be got ahead of me. He ended up beating me, "I hate losing." I pouted. "Get over It and come on". As we walked in all conversation stopped in the room and a blond man, about twenty five years old said "Jacob, you didn't. "I am sorry father but I cannot lie, I did". "Honey, are you alright. I know you must be confused but we will explain this once we are done talking to our son" the mother figure said to me. I panicked, ran and hid behind Jacob. "I already did. It's alright Bella that is my mother Renee, my father Charlie, my sister Elena, and my brother Heath. Everyone this is Bella McCarty."

"Hi" I said slightly embarrassed at being put on the spot by Jacob. "Bella aren't you hungry?" Carlisle asked me. "Dad one thing about Bella is she doesn't like human blood, only animal blood." Everyone gasped and looked at Bella. "Is that true Bella?" "Yes, but it's no big deal. Ill just feed on animals instead of humans." I suggested. "That is just fine Bella it's just I have never heard of a newborn vampire that doesn't have a bloodlust for human blood.

"I wonder if she has any powers?" said heath. "Bella can you do anything unusual?" I tried and I accidentally turned everything on fire. "That's my power" complained Elena. "How does she have my power?" "Maybe I absorbed it like a sponge." I suggested. "Yes that is it. I have only ever heard of a power like this once and the vampire with this power is on the Volturi guard." Said Charlie. Everyone seemed ok with having Bella in the family and she got use to it easily. Bella quickly became a part of the family.  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
"You all know we are going to have to move so people don't get suspicious of Bella." Said Renee.

"Yes" we all said in union. "Lets move to a place in France" said Elena. "Fine with me, let's get packing and move to France!" said Jacob excitedly.

"I'll make up a cover story for why we are moving all of the sudden" said Charlie

Soon we were on a plain moving to France.

PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT AND GIVE ME IDEA'S BECAUSE I AM MAKING THIS UP AS I GO! IF YOU REVIEW I SEND A PERSONAL MESSAGE TO YOU AND PUT YOU ON MY FAVORITES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

~ Rose Hathaway9~

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

100 years later

Bella's POV\

**For the last 100 years we have moved 15 times. during that time me and Jacob have fallen in love and got married and so have Elena and heath. I have currently 150 powers that I have absorbed with my power. We are now in the time 2010. my family and I have decided to move to Forks, Washington. **

"**You guys better get ready to go or we will be late on our first day to school" Renee said because we were all sitting on the couch making out with our mates. With a sigh me and Elena got off our mates laps so we could go get in our cars. **

**We drove to school at one hundres miles per hour because we all love speed.**

**As we got out of our cars we all caught the sent off 5 vampires.**

"**I guess we aren't the only vampires at forks high school" Elena said.**

"**By there sent I can tell they are vegetarians like us and three of them have powers, one has visions, another can control and feel emotions, and the last one can read minds " I said using two of my powers to make sure. **

**We decided to ****ignore this information for now and just go get our schedule's so we aren't late for our classes**

**we all have 1 period together/we have 2-4 with our mates and 5-6 period separate. **

**We all made our way to Spanish class and as we got to the door the 5 vampires scents where extremely strong. All five of the vampires seemed to be in this class. **

**As we entered we avoided eye contact with the five vampires in the classroom with us. (AN= can only SPEEK LITTLE SPAHNISH AND CANT WRITE IN SPANISH at all SO I WILL WRITE SPANISH IN ****BOLD)**

"**HELLO, WE ARE THE NEW McCarty, and swan families" I said"**

"**if you want you can speak in English because I will understand that also" the teacher Mrs. Vasquez informed us.**

"**in that case I am Isabella Marie McCarty but you can call me Bella and this is Elena, Jacob, and Heath Swan" As I said this the big vampire stiffened.**

"**Well if you can please take a seat at the table with Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale" As the teacher said Emmett I felt a of pain and sorrow fall over me .**

**Jasper looked at me with concern so I put a shield around me so he didn't have to suffer with me.**

"**Are you ok, a second ago you where felling unbearable pain and sorrow, and then your emotions where cut off altogether as if you where shielding them?" said Jasper in vampire speed. **

"**I didn't want you to suffer with me so I shielded my emotions." I replied in vampire speed. **

**At that second I decided to absorb there powers. I shut my eyes and focused since I was absorbing three powers. **

**I used Edward's and Jasper's power to see what the Cullen's and Hales where thinking and felling**

"**I keep trying but I cant seem to see Bella's future but that may be because of that shield she mentioned to Jasper. I wonder if Elena and Bella like shopping". Alice said in her mind and her emotions where frustrated and hoping.**

"**I can't believe Bella and Elena are prettier than me" Rosalie thought and her feelings where jealous. I snickered at her thought's.**

"**I cant seem to read Bella's mind and I think the reson is because she has a shield but I can read the rest of the McCarty and Swan covens minds." thought Edward and his feeling's where frustrated and wondering. Just to annoy him I shield my covens thoughts felling from Jasper , Alice, and Edward's power's.**

**The three looked at me thinking the same thing. "Bella just shielded her coven from us" and they all felt annoyance and frustration.**

"**I wonder what could cause Bella a pain like that" thought jasper with the feelings of pity and wonder.**

**And the mind I had been trying to avoid finally came.**

"**It cant be my sister. Isabella Marie McCarty died a longtime ago. it has to be a coincidence." I froze at this thought. It rely was my Emmett! **

**As class finally finished and we where out of Spanish class I ran in just above human speed up to Emmett and gave him a big hug.**

"**It really is you Emmett " I said**

"**is that you belly bean?" Emmett said **

"**Yes it is Emmy" I said feeling so happy I cant even explain it! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating often but I have had TAKS tests and exhibition. Once summer comes I will update more often. I am thinking of doing a new story of eather Bella is a charmed one, a hunter from supernatural, or Bella is a mermaid. Tell me witch you want in a review or personal message. perferably a review. by the way while answering please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. *~Rose Hathaway9~*

I haven't been putting disclamer so here it is

I don't own twilight or and of it's charactors. (sob)

Emmett's POV

It is Bella !!! There she was in my arms once we got out of class with a smile that almost put mine to shame. Almost. She looked exactly like I remembered. She was always beautiful so her looks and shape didn't change much after she was turned. Suddenly Rosalie grabbed Bella out of my arms and flung her across the hallway.

"ROSALIE WHY DID YOU FLING BELLA ACROSS THE ROOM!?" I demanded while running to Bella aid.

"THE BETTER QUESTION IS WHAT WHERE YOU DOING HUGGING THAT HORE OF A SLUT!?" She responded getting ready to attack Bella as I picked her up and to my surprise Bella didn't respond.

"Bella wake up!" I said over and over until I saw her eyes flutter. "Now your gunna get it BITCH!" Bella yelled and attacked Rosalie.

Bella's POV

One moment I was hugging Emmett and the next I was being flung across the room by the vampire named Rosalie. So I didn't feel the impact I used one of my powers to go into a coma like state.

After one minute I decided to awaken. Once I came back to senses I recalled the reason I had to use my power in the first place.

"Your gunna get it BITCH!" I screamed as I through myself at Rosalie. She attempted to pin me down but I used my power of tellicanesise ( I know it's not spelled correct) to fling her across the room as the little bitch had done to me. Suddenly Rosalie leaped at me but I used my power of fire to make a flame circle around her.

"STOP" yelled Emmett in a voice that I knew to listen to from our human years. I made the circle of flame disappear instantly " I'm sorry Emmy" I said in the voice I used to get Emmett not mad at me and ran to continue our rudely interrupted reunion. "Get off of him you slut!" Rosalie said while giving me a death glare.

"Rosalie stop this foolishness right now." Emmett said with a serious warning in his voice. "Sure pick your hore over me." Rosalie said. I was feeling hurt now, I just met Rosalie and she is calling me names. I just decided to run. She never even gave me a chance I thought as I ran." Bella is not a hore or a slut Rosalie, she is my sister so stop this NOW!" Rosalie had a dumbstrook look on her face.

Rosalie's POV

ohhh, how did I not put this together earlier. They have the same young look an there faces and the facial features.

I can't believe I just called Emmett's sister a slut and a hore. I feel so bad and I never feel bad. She looked so hurt when she ran it almost made even my cold, un beating heart break. "I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't know." I said trying to reason with him as he stalked off.

Bella's POV

I ran to the nurse's office and told her that my stomach hurt and I had a head ach. She told me to go home and get some rest so I could come back tomorrow. As I left I heard Emmett running at vampire speed tord me but I didn't feel like talking so I took off and ran to my car. Once I got home I ran to my room and put myself in a soundproof bubble that was invisible and used my power to drift off for the second time today.


End file.
